Historias con èl Tìo Blaise
by LeeMalfoy15
Summary: Cada vez que llega la oportunidad, el tío Blaise podía meter la pata cuando contaba sus historias.


Historia No. 1 "¿Qué es el amor?"

Como en cualquier reunión familiar, llega un momento en que los hombres buscan un momento para ellos, un buen trago de wiski de fuego en compañía de sus amigos, es un gran desahogo. Pero cuando sus pequeños hijos curiosos y un Blaise… "Comunicativo" ese momento puede volver un verdadero espectáculo.

-No se muevan, que nos van a descubrir. –Dijo uno de los pequeños.

-¿De quién fue la brillante idea de jugar en el despacho de papá?

-Del niño más tonto de este mundo. – Dijo una pequeña realmente enojada mientras hacía pucheritos, muy adorable.

-Esto va a ser muy divertido chicos, ya lo verán.

-Si mamá se entera…. Estamos perdidos.

-Claro que no, nunca lo van a descubrir.

Empezaron a discutir entre ellos, hasta que sintieron que las puertas del despacho se abrían, gracias a dos pequeños que tomaron la capa de invisibilidad de su padre "prestada" y a un hechizo lograron que dicha capa los cubriera a todos. Demasiado ingenioso para unos niños de su edad.

-¡Por fin! –Grito entusiasmado el único adulto pelirrojo.

-Por Merlín Weasley, se nota que querías escapar de las garras de tu mujer. –Menciono Theo Nott, un castaño de ojos azules.

-Jajaja ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a la pequeña Astoria con sus problemas hormonales? –Se burló Blaise Zabinni, un hombre alto y moreno.

-Por favor Ron, no es la primera vez que Tori está embarazada, eres un marica. –Harry Potter, un azabache se unió a molestar.

-No creo que sea peor que aguantar a Hermione… -Draco Malfoy se estremeció al recordar a su mujer embarazada.

-No aguantarían a una Pansy embarazada. –De igual forma, Harry sintió como su piel se erizo a recordar.

-Luna… siempre es Luna. –Theo sonrío con orgullo, su mujer no estaba tan "loca" durante su embarazo como las demás.

-Mi pelirroja es…. –Blaise suspiraba como tonto enamorado. – Peligrosa de cualquier modo. –Sonrió de igual manera.

Draco les ofreció un trago a cada uno de su reserva especial, no tenían prisa para tomarlo, mientras lo hacían el lugar se volvió muy silencioso pero no incomodo, cada uno recordaba algún momento en específico.

-¿Pueden creer que ya paso tanto tiempo? –Sonó melancólico el niño que vivió.

-Éramos todos unos críos. –Le siguió Theo.

-Recuerdo Hogwarts como si ayer hubiera estado ahí… -Dijo Ron mientras sonreía.

-Yo recuerdo a la persona más idiota del mundo… -Blaise había hablado, entre ellos se miraron y sabias de quien hablaba.

-Malfoy. –Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El mencionado casi se ahoga con su trago, todos lo miraron y como debe de ser, se burlaron de él.

-¿Por qué soy yo el idiota? –Les recrimino enojado.

-Porque amigo mío…. No fue hasta que este cupido de chocolate se metió en tu camino para salvarte el pellejo. –Blaise dijo mientras arqueabas las cejas.

_Fue en una salida a Hogsmeade cuando un Blaise Zabinni había iniciado su plan maléfico. Durante varios días se sentía muy "generoso"... Bueno, en realidad no, estaba harto de las actitudes de aquel idiota que era su mejor amigo. _

_Draco Malfoy era un verdadero cobarde, desde tiempo se comportaba de manera extraña, siempre gruñía más de lo habitual, tenía impulsos de masacrar a cualquiera que lo molestara ¿Esa no era su actitud normal, se lo preguntaran? Pues sí, pero lo diferente era el porqué. Su instinto celoso, como lo llamaba Blaise, había aparecido desde que nuestra querida heroína de guerra había llegado un día al gran comedor, como cualquier día y un chico de Ravenclaw se le había acercado. Draco veía todo desde la mesa de Slytherin, si sus ojos hubieran sido maldiciones, el pobre chico ya hubiera estado muerto. _

_A partir de ahí, Blaise trata de persuadirlo para que hiciera algo el imbécil, pero el resultado era el mismo, lo mandaba a la mierda. Y harto de sus dolores de cabeza, ideo una gran idea para terminar esta porquería de una vez de todas. Obviamente esto era trabajo para un grupo calificado, sus amigos más cercanos. _

_Aunque Potter y Weasley estaban en contra, estos fueron convencidos por una malhumorada Pansy y una llorosa pero tierna Astoria. Theo y Luna apoyarían, mientras que Ginevra Weasley pensaba de manera maligna, igual que él. _

_El plan era simple, que alguno los llevara a algún punto medio donde no pudieran escapar. Y ya tenían el lugar perfecto. "La casa de los gritos" solo tenían que levarlos ahí y solo se asegurarían que no trataran de escapar. _

_Ya estaba todo en marcha, Hermione era llevada por una inocente Luna Lovegood y un Harry Potter, diciéndole que los demás los verían ahí, solo tenían que esperar. Mientras que Draco caminaba alado de Blaise y Pansy. _

_-¿Y para qué demonios vamos a la casa de los gritos? –Pregunto malhumorado. _

_-Por una sorpresa mí querido Draco. –Dijo Pansy mientras lo tomaba del brazo. _

_-Es algo que nos va a agradecer después. –Blaise le sonrió de manera extraña. _

_-¿Qué planearon ustedes dos? _

_-Nosotros dos, no solo fuimos nosotros dos. _

_Para ese momento Pansy lo soltó y ahora era Blaise lo tomo del brazo, con lo que no contaba es que Draco no cooperaba. _

_-¡No quiero entrar!_

_-¡Draco Malfoy meterás tu culo quieras que no!_

_Con dificultad, poco a poco entraban a la casa, una serie de empujones y maldiciones provocaron que ambos cayeran al suelo en alguna de las habitaciones. Sin darse cuenta quien estaba ahí._

_-¿Malfoy? ¿Zabinni?_

_-¿Gran…Granger? –Draco la miro desde el suelo._

_Al otro lado de la habitación se encontraban los demás, esa era su señal._

_-Vamos muchachos, tenemos que evitar que salgan. –Pansy camino seguida por los demás, llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, cerrándola y empezando con hechizos de protección. Pero sin darse cuenta de quien se encontraba adentro. _

_Los tres muchachos vieron la puerta cerrarse, eso a Blaise no le gusto. _

_-¡Esperen muchachos! –Blaise corrió a la puerta, la empezó a golpear con desesperación. _

_-¡Idiota! ¿Qué haces ahí adentro? –Se escuchó a Theo, del otro lado de la puerta._

_-¡Zabinni saca tu trasero de ahí! –Grito Ginny._

_-¡No puedo! –Trato golpeándola, trato con cualquier hechizo que se le ocurrió y nada. -¿Cuánto tiempo duran los hechizos? –Se rindió. _

_-Una hora… -Atino a decir la pequeña Astoria. _

_Draco y Hermione solo se miraban, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando. Finalmente Draco de acerco a Blaise y lo tomo por los hombros, exigía una explicación. _

_-Blaise, dime la jodida verdad ¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

_-Zabinni…. Habla ahora. –Hermione se unió, si sus ojos fueran navajas, definitivamente, estaría cortado en miles de pedazos._

_Blaise sentía la ira en los ojos del rubio y la castaña, por instinto se hizo hacia tras hasta chocar con la pared, estaba un poco, solo un poco asustado._

_-¡Queríamos que te le declararas! –Malfoy se congelo, lo soltó de su agarre._

_-¿Qué? –Hermione se sorprendió._

_-Estoy harto de que este idiota quiera matar a cualquiera que se te acerque._

_-¡Ya cállate Zabinni! –Draco había explotado._

_-¡No, tu cállate! ¡Date cuenta que estás enamorado de Granger y díselo a la cara! ¡Eres un cobarde!_

_-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Quiero hacerlo y no puedo! _

_-¡Claro que puedes! ¡Tómala, bésala y dile que la amas!_

_-¡No puedo hacer eso!_

_-¡Claro que si puedes! Mueve tu horrendo trasero donde esta esa castaña. _

_Ambos jóvenes habían olvidado que dicha castaña estaba presente, estaba muy sorprendida por la escena que tenía ahora ante sus ojos. Pero como ella valiente, por algo era una Gryffindor. Se acercó, tomo a Draco para que la viera directamente a los ojos y lo beso. El tiempo se congelo y solo se besaban, con un espectador._

_-¡Lo hizo muchachos! Bueno, algo así. ¡Libérenme ya! -Blaise interrumpió el beso, tratando de salir nuevamente._

_-Solo han pasado veinte minutos Blaise, tendrás que esperar. –Dijo Luna inocentemente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

_-¡No por favor! ¡Auxilio! _

_Todos los demás rieron con los gritos desesperados de Blaise._

_-Eso fue muy rápido. –Dijo Ron._

_-Tanto esfuerzo para que fuera tan fácil. –Menciono Pansy._

_-¿No creen que es demasiado? Si podemos sacar a Zabinni. –Harry se sentía un poco mal por el moreno._

_-Para nada, él quiso ser el cupido, así que se tiene que asegurar de haber hecho un buen trabajo. –Ginny solo quería hacerlo sufrir un poco con el plan. _

_-Bueno, entonces nos podemos ir a Las Tres Escobas. –Propuso Astoria mientras salían._

_Y así fue como Blaise Zabinni ya no jugaría con cosas del amor, después de haber compartido una hora de su vida para escuchar una declaración demasiado larga y una larga sesión de besos. _

-Y fue así como fui traumado por dos adolescentes calientes. – Finalizo el recuerdo mientras miraba pensante su trago de wiski de fuego.

-No fue tan malo, fue divertido. –Ron saco una gran carcajada al recordar al pobre de Blaise en el momento de que la puerta de la casa de los gritos finalmente se pudo abrir.

-Y así nuestro Dragón supo que es el amor, así que un brindis por eso. –Sugirió Harry.

Todos alzaron su trago, mientras reían. No era algo romántico pero era gran recuerdo.

Mientras en el escondite de los niños, cada uno trataba de aguantar las ganas de reír.

-El Tío Blaise es el mejor contando historias. –Dijo el niño más grande, mientras los demás asentían.

-Oigan y recuerdan cuando….

_**Otra buena historia iba a comenzar.**_


End file.
